


Happy An' Shiny

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "Ah'm tryin' t' kiss my happy an' shiny husband. What, ya have a problem with that, Mr Reed-Tucker?" (06/09/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Since my first fic was deathfic, I think it's time for some fluff. This whole fic is built around the conversation that Trip and Mal have at the end. I just needed to write it down and so this fic was born.  
  
Beta: Thanks to Mareel, who was kind enough to help me with this fic. Without her, this wouldn't be what it is.  


* * *

"Mr Reed? Can you hear me?"

The dark-haired man on the biobed moaned as a sharp pain made its way through his left hand. "W-what?"

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Commander."

Phlox.

"What happened?"

"The sedative I gave you knocked you out for few hours. I though it would be best to keep you sleeping while I repaired the damage to your arm."

"Trip?"

"Commander Tucker is no doubt on his way here as we speak."

Malcolm opened his eyes slowly so he could get used to the bright lights of sickbay. His gaze wandered around the white room, and with a sigh of relief, locked onto the familiar figure barging through the sickbay doors.

Blue eyes locked with sea grey, their focus excluding everything else for a long moment.

"Ahh.Commander Tucker, I must admit that I find your lack of faith in me as a doctor disturbing."

Confusion washed over Trip's face and he turned his head to face the doctor. "I'm, sorry, what were you saying?"

Phlox smiled to himself and moved away from the bio beds toward his desk. "There was no need to come here so quickly. I just informed you that Mr Reed is awake and barely closed the comm, and you're already here! In any case, I wasn't planning to let Mr Reed go anywhere. Not yet anyway."

Trip looked at Malcolm and smiled. "I know, Doc, just wanted to be here first."

"Well, enjoy it while you can. I'm sure that you'll have many visitors later who will want to know more details concerning Mr. Reed's quite, shall we say, unique accident. I'll be right back." And with those words the Denobulan doctor disappeared into one of the inner laboratories, leaving the two men alone.

Quickly Trip moved next to Malcolm's biobed. "Hey there, handsome." When Malcolm didn't answer, Trip's smiling face took on a worried look. "Hey, you still with me, Mal?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." The admission earned him a smile as Trip took Malcolm's hand.

"No kiddin'. You were at least a light year away."

"Actually, I was at Kathernian Prime."

Again Trip's smile became a worried frown. "Kathernian Prime? Malcolm, that was almost two years ago."

"I know. And I wasn't thinking about that hellish away mission, I was just remembering our first kiss. You know, you're a really lucky guy to have a man like me as your partner."

"My, my aren't we happy an' shiny today. Just what kind of drugs did Phlox give you, darlin'?"

"The best kind, luv."

"I knew it, you're his favourite, you know. I never get any of the good stuff, when I'm here."

"That's because I got promoted two weeks ago. Phlox said it was his promotion gift to me."

Trip snorted, "Yeah right, well let me remind you why you're here this time, Lieutenant Commander Happy an' Shiny. You fell down the stairs."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "I was chasing Ellie; you know how she is when we play hide-and-seek."

"Mal, please, Ellie is seven months old. How could she play hide-and- seek?"

"I don't know, but I suspect that your parents have something to do with it. They spoil our children, you know."

"Aw, come on, darlin', you know that my mama keeps our children sane."

"Perhaps so, but this is the last time I'm bringing Ellie and Charlie to see their Uncle Jon. Next time Captain Archer can come to visit us on Earth."

"Mal, you know that everyone here adores our kids. Especially Jon, it breaks his heart if he can't see them once in a while."

"Well, I have a broken arm, thanks to 'Uncle Jon' and his lovely idea of meeting us aboard Enterprise. Beside, it was Jon who gave that bloody Mr. FuzzyBear to Charlie."

"What?"

"Oh please, don't try to look so surprised. I would like to see you try to catch Ellie before she gets herself to the top of those stairs AND at the same time try to reach some toy that Charlie has somehow managed to drop under the same stairs."

"Mal."

"No, Trip, don't 'Mal' me. I may re-think this idea after the captain has tried to raise twins himself. Or maybe when Ellie and Charlie are at least ten years old. But until then he can visit us. At home, on Earth. End of story."

"What ever you say, darlin'. Now stop talkin'."

"Trip, what are you doing?"

"Ah'm tryin' t' kiss my happy an' shiny husband. What, ya have a problem with that, Mr Reed-Tucker?"

"I have a problem with you persisting in calling me happy and shiny."

"I thought that Phlox gave you some happy-drugs?"

"A painkiller and a mild sedative, nothing else. I've learned my lesson."

"Ah, you mean that time when I asked you to marry me."

"Trip, stop laughing. It wasn't that amusing."

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I didn't mean it. I just remembered the look on your face when Jon came to congratulate you on our engagement."

"Well, that was entirely your fault. You proposed an hour after I came from the surgery. I was so full of sedatives and painkillers and god-knows-what that I saw pink elephants dancing in here. It was no wonder that I couldn't remember that you had asked me to marry you when the captain came to see me the next day."

"Well, you said yes, didn't you?"

"Did I?"

"What's that suppose to mean, darlin'?"

"If I can't remember the first time you proposed, how do I know that I said yes?"

"Well, you said yes when I proposed to you again."

"That doesn't mean I said yes the first time."

"Have no worries, darlin', you said yes. Your exact words were; 'Oh Trip, with elephants like those, of course I'll marry you.' Although during that time I thought by elephants you meant somethin' else."

"Stupid Yank."

"Yes, but I'm YOUR stupid Yank. Can I kiss you now? I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"What do you mean?"

"I gotta go save our kids. I left them with T'Pol."

"With T'Pol! Trip, you bloodystuumphf. That was rather nice, is there any way I could ask you to do it again?"

"That kissing thing? Sure, all you gotta do is ask, darlin'. But I really need to go save our kids."

"You mean save T'Pol. Even she would lose her patience with our Trouble-Duo."

"Awww, Mal, they aren't so bad."

"I'm sorry, are we talking about same children here? Elizabeth Reed- Tucker and Charles Reed-Tucker the Fourth? The seven-month old twins?"

"Yeah, just wait till they learn to walk."

"God help us all."

"It's gonna be fun."

"I'll be sure to remember that when they do learn to walk. Now get out of here before T'Pol sends Charlie and Ellie to Vulcan."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. I'll bring 'em to see you later. Love you, Mal."

"Love you too."


End file.
